The preparation of triquinoyl is known. According to DE-OS 16 18 607, trichinoyl and its polymerizates are prepared by chlorinating an aqueous solution of inositol in the presence of light at a temperature ranging between 40.degree. C. and 60.degree. C. The reaction product obtained is then converted with the aid of barium chloride into barium rhodizonate having the formula ##STR1## The barium rhodizonate with the aid of sulfuric acid, is then converted into rhodizonic acid having the formula ##STR2## This acid, with the aid of manganese dioxide, is thereafter converted via the trichinoyl having the formula ##STR3## into the polymer having the formula ##STR4##
The compounds produced according to this process are supposed to possess therapeutically valuable properties and it has been suggested that they may be employed where oxidation and/or reduction agents for the elimination of diseases or for the promotion of the convalescence of the patients are required.
According to this prior process it is, however, not possible to prepare aqueous, stable solutions containing trichinoyl radicals or the so-called semitriquinoyl having the formula ##STR5## This is so because the triquinoyl radicals obtained according to this prior art process are immediately converted into the stable triquinoyl.